Team Malfoy
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Part of the Team Series. A collection of 10 different Draco Pairings. Individual Warnings will be at the top of each chapter. 1.DracoLuna 2.DracoCharlie 3.DracoAstoria 4.DracoHermione
1. DracoLuna

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Fanfiction Marathon - DracoLuna**

 **Easter Egg Hunt - Bottle**

 **TV Show Quote Bucket - The game is rigged. The villains never win.**

 **Writing Club - Week 7, Novel**

 **Unusual Pairing - DracoLuna**

 **Famous Witchand Wizard Cards.**

 **Word Count without AN - 729**

* * *

 **Warnings - AU. Character Death.**

* * *

 **The Villains Never Win**

He hated the job he'd been given, but he did it through fear. It was hard, seeing her twice a day, a girl he remember from school, one of his peers, locked away in a dungeon in his own house. He was in charge of making sure she got enough food to keep her alive. Not enough to keep her comfortable mind, his Aunt Bellatrix had given him a very _interactive_ lesson on just how much he was allowed to give her. It was a novel way to teach, and one Draco never wanted to experience again.

She'd left enough scars to ensure he remembered.

She didn't speak to him very often, though her eerily glowing eyes seemed to look straight through him into his soul. It was awful, and yet it was liberating at the same time. He watched as her health deteriorated, yet her eyes still shone brightly.

Bellatrix being bored was bad for anyone in the vicinity.

Draco was terrified of everything. He was terrified of her remaining alive, because she was a witness to him being party to her abduction. He was terrified of her dying, because she was slowly turning into the only bright spot in his life, the only thing that stopped him being shrouded in and swallowed by the darkness.

Fear was a constant thing in his life, never ending, never changing, fear.

She smiled at him when he arrived with her food. He didn't know how she could still find it in herself to smile, but she seemed to have an innate optimism that he wished he could bottle and sell. Essence of Luna would sell for millions with the climate as it was. She had a goodness, a pureness about her that was purer that any blood.

She'd speak only occasionally, and it pained him to hear the croak in her voice that came from lack of use. He remembered every word she'd said to him.

"The game is rigged. The villains never win. Stay strong, Draco."

That was the one that he thought about every night before he slept and every morning when he woke. The villains never win. Had he chosen the wrong side? That thought made him snort because of course, he'd never really had a choice. Had he turned to Dumbledore when the option was offered, his parents would have been murdered for his much as his father had led him down this path, or dragged him down it kicking and screaming, he was still his Father. As for his Mother, Draco would do anything in his power to protect her.

Luna's words became Draco's mantra. No matter what happened, no matter what he was ordered to do, her words passed through his mind on a constant loop that kept him sane. He would stay strong because she told him too. Because she cared enough to tell him too.

It was the worst moment of his life when he opened the door to her cell to find red marring her usual pale skin. Fresh blood, so much fresh blood, settled around several wounds on her chest. The tray fell from his hands, though he didn't register the echoing clatter it made on the stone floor, as he moved towards her, dropping to his needs beside her.

Her eyes were closed, and even as he pressed his fingers to her neck, he knew she was gone. His light had been snuffed out, and the darkness was already closing in around him. He recognised Bellatrix's handy work in the artful lines on her chest made by the goblin made knife she favoured, but it didn't matter. Luna was gone, and nothing mattered any more.

"Draco! Draco, come here, quickly!"

Hastily wiping the tears from his face, Draco walked up the stairs to meet his mother. "Yes, Mother?"

"They say they've got Potter," she informed him, her cold voice setting him on edge. He allowed himself to be led to where a deformed, yet still clearly identifiable, Potter stood in shackles.

"Well, boy?" rasped the werewolf.

Luna's words echoed once more in Draco's head. 'The game is rigged. The villains never win. Stay strong, Draco.'

"Well, Draco?" his Father asked, his voice excited. "Is it? Is it Harry Potter?"

Stealing himself, Draco stared at Potter for a moment more, before he turned to his Father. "I can't be sure."


	2. DracoCharlie

**Disclaimer - You know if you recognise it, it ain't mine.**

 **Written for;**

 **Occasion-A-Day Competition - Day 1 - Write a Muggle!AU**

 **AU!Extravaganza - Muggle AU**

* * *

 **Disinherited**

* * *

Draco slumped on the bar stool, his eyes resting on the whisky he was nursing. The moroseness on his face was sure to keep even the most determined of conversationalists away, and that was exactly how he wanted it. How was he supposed to explain that his father was attempting to sell him to his boss to gain favor?

He sighed to himself, before he drained the glass. Gesturing to the bartender, he shook his glass slightly and pushed it forward. The bartender, Draco couldn't help but notice, was gorgeous. Big muscles busting out of a tight t-shirt, shaggy red hair, bright blue eyes. If Draco's life was his own, he'd think about asking for his number.

The refill appeared in front of him, and Draco mumbled his thanks, pushing a ten pound note across the bar.

"You're right, it's on me. You look like you need it," the bartender said, pushing the note back. Draco frowned. He didn't need pity. He pushed the money forward, snarling slightly when the bartender shook his head with an amused smile.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll let you pay for the drink, if you tell me what's making you ruin such a beautiful face with that miserable look?"

Draco shook his head. He drained the second glass in one and slid off the bar stool. Leaving the note on the bar, he nodded at the bartender and walked out of the bar.

* * *

Charlie watched the blond haired man walk out of the bar. He walked with a slump, an elegant slump but a slump none the less, as though the world was balancing delicately on his shoulders. Charlie was intrigued, and he almost wished he didn't have to work, so he could follow the man.

Realising how stalkerish that sounded in his own head, he rolled his eyes at himself. He couldn't really be that desperate to get laid, could he?

Of course, even he recognised his interest in the blond wasn't just in how attractive he was. There was something about him that made Charlie want to protect him, even though he didn't know him. Putting it to the back of his mind, he attended the customers that remained and just hoped the man would return at some point.

* * *

Two days later, Draco returned to the bar. He half hoped, half dreaded, that the redhead would be behind the bar. He knew he shouldn't be here. Knew he shouldn't indulge in thoughts and fantasies about someone he could never hope to have, but he couldn't help himself.

He'd left his home in a huff and hadn't actually realised where his feet were taking him until he looked up and found himself in front of The Dragon Reserve. It wasn't a pub he usually frequented, which was why he'd actually chosen it in the first place. Taking a deep breath, Draco pushed the door open and entered.

It was quiet, only a few older men dotted around the place. Taking the same stool he'd sat on that first time, he waited for a bartender to appear. He wasn't disappointed.

The red head saw him, and Draco tried to convince himself that he didn't see the blue eyes light up with anticipation.

When he approached, Draco offered him a small smile. "Are you going to let me pay for my drink this time"? he asked quietly.

The red head nodded. "Whisky?"

"Good memory," Draco replied with a nod. He handed a twenty over, and took the glass when it was offered.

"Are you going to tell me why it looked like your world had ended the other day?"

Draco hesitated. "It's... complicated."

* * *

Charlie rose his eyebrow at the blond. "I can do complicated. I won't push the issue," he added when he saw the blond shift in his seat. "But if you need someone to listen, I have good ears."

"Thanks," The blond replied. Another hesitation, and then he held out his hand. "I'm Draco."

Draco. A strange name, but oddly fitting the elegant creature in front of him.

"Charlie."

Draco's hand felt small in Charlies, but his hand shake was strong, and Charlie smiled.

"So, do you want to talk about it?"

"I... My father wants me to do something that I'm not comfortable with."

Charlie nodded, sure that there was much more to the story than was being said.

"I don't... I can't... he'll disinherit me if I refuse. While I have issues with him, he'll cut me off from my mother and I love her. I don't want to hurt her by walking away from the family."

Charlie frowned. "Your father will stop you from seeing her?"

Draco shrugged lightly. "Probably. My father is a powerful man. Not someone to go up against, anyway."

"You're not scared of being disinherited then? Just of loosing your mother?"

Draco nodded. "I have plenty of skills, and graduated with honors from Oxford. I don't need his money. I... My mother is important to me."

Charlie paused for a moment, then reached over and took Draco's hand in his own. "If I may make a suggestion? Talk to your mother the next time you are alone with her. Perhaps you can make arrangements with her before you make a decision."

Draco nodded. "I had thought to do that. I guess I just don't want her to have to lie to my father for me."

"She's your mum. She'll want you to be happy."

* * *

Almost a week had passed since Draco had been to The Dragon, and Charlie was slightly worried. He didn't understand his protective feelings to the younger man, but he couldn't deny them either. He'd hoped Draco would come and tell him how things were going with his mother, but so far, he'd not been seen.

Charlie worked on autopilot, his eyes constantly flicking to the doors whenever they opened. He'd almost given up hope when Draco turned up, looking far happier than he had on his previous visits.

He took his usual seat, and as soon as Charlie finished the order he'd taken as the door opened, he walked down the bar.

"I've been disinherited," Draco told him cheerfully.

"Cause for celebration," Charlie replied with a small smile.

"It is. My mother stands by my decision."

"Absolutely cause for celebration then," Charlie said, pouring a whisky and handing the glass over, waving away the offered note.

"Now there's only one thing to settle," Draco said, and Charlie raised his eyebrow at the mischievous look on his face.

"And what's that?"

"When and where you're taking me on a date?"


	3. DracoAstoria

**Disclaimer - I own absolutely nothing that you recognise. Promise :D**

 **Written for The Occasion-A-Day Competition, Day 3, Write a story inspired by Demi Lovato's Skyscraper.**

 **Written for The 50:50 Competition, Happily Never After, DracoAstoria.**

* * *

 **Rise From The Ashes**

* * *

It's raining.

She sits on a bench in the park, catching the raindrops in her hands. The sky was crying for her. Tears of sorrow, or tears of relief, she wasn't sure yet. Her life, their life, was never supposed to turn out like this. They were supposed to be happy. They were supposed to marry and have children and have that happy ever after she'd always dreamed of.

The silence of the manor following one of their arguments... it surrounded her. It was so noisy it could make her ears bleed. She didn't know how to talk to him anymore, didn't know what to say. She didn't even know if she was allowed to say anything, and therein lay the biggest problem.

She'd thought, rather stupidly, that he liked her when they met. She though he enjoyed the opinionated, bubbly, bouncy woman she was. She thought it was partially what attracted him to her in the first place.

Now she wonders if her name and her blood weren't respected and pure, would he have even glanced her way? Probably not.

He wanted her quiet. He wanted her submissive. He wanted her to be the same woman his mother had been. He wanted the perfect pureblood trophy wife.

She tried to please him. She kept her thoughts to herself, she changed the way she dressed, the way she talked, the way she walked. She stopped talking to the friends she amassed growing up, socialising instead with only those he approved. She did everything he asked of her, everything he expected, and it was still never enough.

The rain changed to a drizzle, and she dropped her hand to her lap. The only question now was what she would do next.

She could go back to the Manor. She could apologise for leaving without telling him. She could simper and promise to never do it again and she could submit to him and the life he had built for the two of them.

She could, but she knew she wouldn't.

It had taken every bit of courage she possessed, plus some she didn't, to leave. She knew she would never have it again, and she knew she couldn't throw it away.

She could go home to her parents. She knew they would allow her to stay. She knew they would support her decision. They hated what he'd done to her, but once the marriage bond was complete, they couldn't do anything about it. She could rely on them to build her back up and make her strong enough to carry on with her life without him.

She could, but she knew she wouldn't.

To crawl back to the parents, to the home she'd left to be with him, would be stepping backwards. That was the last thing she wanted, and the last thing she needed.

She would stand on her own two feet for the first time in her life. She would help herself, she would build herself back up and she would make herself stronger than she'd ever been before.

She'd rise from the ashes of the woman Draco made her, and she'd become Astoria once more.

She'd rise from the ashes and she'd light the world on fire.


	4. DracoHermione

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

The Occasion-A-Day Competition - Day 29 **\- Someone with a Coffee Addiction**

Restriction Challenge **\- No Slash/Femmeslash**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank**

1\. John Green - An Abundance of Katherines - **"What is the point of being alive if you don't at least try to do something remarkable?"**

2\. Vampire Diaries - **"What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward is so whipped."**

 **Also written for Amy, who requested something set at Merlin University.**

* * *

 **Worth It**

* * *

"I saw Granger this morning," Zabini said conversationally as he dumped his bag on the table Draco was sitting at. His blond best friend looked up, an interested look in his eyes.

"Did you now. Where?"

"Coffee shop. Seems like she goes there every morning from what I could find out. Can't function without coffee first thing. With all the courses she's taking, I can't say I'm completely surprised by that."

He sat down, pulling parchment and books from his bag.

"Hmm. She always was an overacheiver. Still, it surprises me I haven't seen her here yet," Draco said, waving his hand carelessly around him, gesturing to the library.

"Yes... especially considering the unnatural amount of time you spend here. One would think you had an ulterior motive."

"One would be right, of course. She intrigues me."

"A Malfoy and a muggleborn. Who'd have thought it?"

"Bugger off, Blaise. She's proven herself more magical than anyone should ever have too, not least by getting in here. You know Merlin isn't exactly an open university."

"I never had a problem with those of muggle blood, Draco, you know that. Your dear daddy on the other hand... well. I'd love an invisibility cloak to watch _that_ conversation."

Draco shrugged elegantly. "Do I really look like I care what he thinks anymore. Now, which coffee shop did you see her in?"

* * *

Hermione stumbled into her favourite coffee shop at six thirty, bleary eyed and still half asleep. She put her order in, running on autopilot as she added sugar and then drank half of the cup in one.

As the coffee woke her taste buds up, she took a seat at her favourite table, looking around at the other patrons as she did. They were mostly the older students at this time of the morning, though there were a couple she recognised from her own classes, all looking as though they hadn't so much as been to bed as had just rolled into the shop from the nearest bar.

She was going to have to do something about her inability to function without coffee, she knew. She didn't even know how it had started, but now she found herself locked into a routine. Her mother had suggested getting a coffee maker for her room, but Hermione knew she wouldn't be able to make her coffee exactly the way she liked it so early in the morning.

Pulling her newest book from her bag, she settled into read, sipping at her remaining coffee as she did. She didn't notice the grey eyes watching her from the corner with interest.

* * *

Draco made sure to be at the coffee shop by six am. He'd seen Hermione there three days in a row, and she always arrived between twenty past and half past six. The muggle book he'd ordered in his hand, he sat at the table closest to where she usually sat, his own coffee sitting on the table. Blaise had called him a stalker when the book arrived, but Draco liked to think he was just coming prepared. After all, she didn't really have any reason to trust him at all, did she?

Sure, he and Potter had a more amiable relationship following the end of the war, but since the end of the resit of seventh year, he'd barely seen any of the Gryffindors.

He watched her enter, looking adorably mussed, as she followed the same routine she had the past three mornings he'd been here to watch her. When she sat down, he watched from the corner of his eye as her own eyes brightened slightly as she woke up properly, and he spotted the very moment she noticed him.

Her eyes narrowed very slightly, before she shrugged to herself and pulled out the very book that Draco had bought from her bag.

He turned the page of his own book, pretending that he was completely ignorant of her presence, and drank his coffee. Five minutes before her normal leaving time, Draco stood up, pushing the book into his bag, smirking internally when her eyes widened when she noticed the title of it.

He looked at her then, meeting her eyes and offering her a pleasant smile.

"Granger."

"Draco. How are you?" She asked, and despite her being obviously flustered, her words were calm and evenly spoken.

"Not so bad. Yourself?"

"I'm good, thanks. How are your classes? What are you studying again?"

With an internal smile, Draco retook his seat, dropping his bag back to his feet. "Politics and Buisiness studies. I'm enjoying both courses. You're studying healing, correct?"

"Planning to take over the world, Draco?" she asked, though her smile took any sting out of her words.

"What is the point of being alive if you don't at least try to do something remarkable?"

She laughed, nodding her head even as she put her book in her bag and stood up. "I'm sure whatever you do will be remarkable indeed. It was nice seeing you Draco."

He offered her his most charming smile and she left with a small wave. He followed her out, turning in the opposite direction she went in. As much as he wished he could spend his day in her company, he did have classes to go to.

* * *

Hermione wasn't really surprised when she saw Draco sitting at the table closest to hers. He'd been there for the past three days, every morning when she walked in, regular as clockwork.

He wasn't really as she remembered him to be, though she couldn't really say that was a bad thing. Of course, the war had forced them all to grow up far too quickly and she was sure that just because he was on the opposite side to her, it was just as true for him. Perhaps even more so.

He was reading his book when she took her usual seat, the same book she was reading. That had surprised her. She wondered why he'd be reading a muggle supernatural romance, but shrugged it off.

He looked up when he felt her watching him and she couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"What's so special about this Bella girl? Edward is so whipped," he said, waving the book around.

She chuckled.

"Yes, it's all very... well. It's not quite normal, is it?"

"It's bloody ridiculous. Vampires that sparkle, and live off animal blood. Can you imagine the uproar if the real Vampire community got wind of this?"

Later, Hermione still couldn't believe that she'd had a conversation with Draco Malfoy about Twilight and the effect it could have on the Vampire community in Great Britain.

* * *

A month of shared morning coffee's and strange conversations convinced Draco that maybe he wasn't alone in his attraction to his morning date. He just wasn't altogether too sure what to do about it. Oddly enough, he was enjoying the friendship he'd developed with Hermione and he didn't want to ruin that by asking her out on a real date.

He was still mulling over his dilemma when she arrived, coffee in hand, and sat at his table.

A raised eyebrow was the only indication he gave to her changing her seat preferences, and that pretty blush he enjoyed so much spread across her cheeks.

"Draco, we've been taking coffee together for a while, right?"

"We have."

"Yes. So... why haven't you asked me on a date yet?"

To say he was floored would be an understatement. "What?"

"You staked out my favourite coffee shop, read a book that you'd never usually touch, and drink coffee every morning when it's abundantly clear that you don't actually like coffee. I just figured you were trying to ask me on a date. If I'm wrong..."

"No. You're not wrong. How did you know I don't like coffee?"

"You're nose wrinkles whenever you take a drink of it. You do realise that they sell things other than coffee, right?"

"I just ordered what I saw you ordering," he replied, shrugging slightly. "I'm not sure how you drink that stuff all the time though. Gastly stuff and it makes me really jittery for hours afterwards."

Hermione laughed.

"So, will you let me take you to dinner?" he asked when she stopped.

When she nodded, he felt his insides melt with relief. Not only would he finally get to go on a date, he wouldn't have to drink anymore of the ghastly liquid dressing itself up as coffee. Mentally shrugging to himself, he figured it had all been worth it in the end.


End file.
